Dark-Dark Fruit
The Dark-Dark Fruit (ヤミヤミ実, Yami Yami Mi) is a Logia-type Cursed Fruit that allows the user to create, control, and transform into darkness at will, making the user a Darkness Human (闇人間, Yami Ningen). "Yami" (闇) is the Japanese word for "darkness". It originally belonged to Commander Thatch of Whitebeard Pirates' 4th division, but was stolen and eaten by Teech D. Marshall, also known as Blackbeard. This fruit is "unique" even for a Logia type. Appearance The Dark-Dark Fruit is a large, round, light purple fruit made up of many small teardrop-shaped components with swirl patterns, and green leaves sprouting from the top. Its overall shape and appearance closely resembles a pineapple or a bunch of oversized and unusually shaped grapes. Gallery File:Dark_Yami_Cursed_Fruit_Anime_Infobox.png|The Dark-Dark Fruit in its Cursed Fruit form. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths The first and foremost strength, as demonstrated by Blackbeard, is that it allows the user to control darkness and its unique property of gravity. The darkness is visually demonstrated by a black smoke-like fluid substance spreading out of the user's body. The darkness is a void that devours and crushes everything. Due to this, the user can absorb physical matter and attacks of any type by sucking it into the darkness. The user can also use this ability to irresistibly pull the opponent to them, regardless of their current state. The most unique and most powerful advantage of the fruit is that the user also has the ability to nullify the powers of other Cursed Fruits by simply touching the user and draining them of their abilities. All types of Cursed Fruit, be it a Paramythia, Zoan, or Logia, are affected by this, though Logias are most affected as they can no longer transform into their respective element. This nullification truly seems absolute, as shown when Luffy's stretching powers were canceled on touch; this is unlike the effect a body of water or Sea-Prism Stone would have, both of which just inhibits a person from controlling their powers, as shown earlier when Luffy was stuck underwater but his neck could still be stretched above the waters surface. Similar to a black hole, the user can absorb things inside a vortex. It seems that it does not completely compress and annihilate that what is sucked in as an actual black hole would do, but rather creates some form of space where things are stored. Blackbeard was able to suck an entire city into it and when eventually regurgitated everything back out was reduced to scraps but not completely destroyed. The guards of Impel Down that Blackbeard sucked in also survived, although they were heavily wounded and in shock. Weaknesses The major strength of this particular fruit, the darkness the user turns into that swallows up everything, is also its major weakness. When the user the darkness also absorbs attacks, the user of the fruit will become temporarily unable to disperse and let attacks simply pass through them, making vulnerable to any attacks. If they fail to absorb an attack in time, the user can be hurt like any other normal human being or even more, as stated by Teech. In addition, while the ability to nullify Cursed Fruit abilities is powerful, the user must actually touch and remain in contact with the victim for the effects to remain constant, meaning that if the victim is somehow separated from the user's physical touch they will quickly regain their Cursed Fruit ability. However, it seems this power can be overcome in certain situations. Whitebeard somehow managed to activate his powers even with his hand around Blackbeard's neck, somehow ignoring the nullification of his Cursed Fruit powers through physical contact. It is possible that Whitebeard used his Haki to nullify the effects, but it is also possible that Blackbeard actually has to touch the other user, rather than the user touching him (similar to how Crocodile has to use his right hand to absorb liquid). However, it seems that touching bare skin is not required, as Blackbeard was capable of nullifying Luffy's powers at Impel Down by touching his clothes, overall suggesting that his hand must be contacting the person or material on the person for it to work. Nonetheless, considering the aforementioned suction ability due to his powers, if the opponent is strong enough to break his grip without the aid of their Cursed Fruit, they will regain their respective Cursed Fruit powers. Usage The fruit's bestowed powers, as used by Teech, have been used so far for mostly combat purposes. He was able to defeat Ace in battle, the 2nd division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, despite Ace possessing the Flame-Flame Fruit. Attacks * Black Hole (ブラック･ホール, Burakku Hōru): Blackbeard spreads his darkness over a large area and, much like an actual black hole, swallows up anything he chooses. When swallowed it is subjected to a large amount of gravity and crushed, such as an entire battlefield of a castle and forests on Thriller Bark. * Liberation (リベレイション, Ribereishon): Used following Black Hole. Blackbeard expels all of the destroyed remains of what his darkness has swallowed up at once. Teech foreshadowed this attack can possibly be used to launch cannon balls and swords like projectiles. * Black Vortex (闇水, Kurouzu): Extending one arm towards his opponent, Blackbeard activates the gravity power of his darkness to pull them into his grasp. Blackbeard can then attack them with his massive strength. This move is particularly useful in conjunction with the fruit's power-nullifying abilities, since the target could easily avoid it by fighting at a distance from Blackbeard, as Ace attempted. However, this technique has also proven to be a great weakness, as most opponents he draws near him have attacked him while at close range, such as Ace launching two fiery spears into Blackbeard's chest, or Whitebeard slamming his Bisento into Blackbeard's shoulder. The name of the attack is also a pun on the English word "close", and it can also mean "black vinegar", a vinegar commonly used in Chinese cooking. * Black World (ブラック･ワールド, Burakku Wārudo): Blackbeard covers the area surrounding his opponent in darkness, blocking their vision. * Dark Matter (ダーク・マター, Dāku Matā): Blackbeard creates a big ball of darkness and throws it at his opponent. History Past Years ago, Blackbeard read about the Dark-Dark Fruit, and hunted for it. He joined the Roger Pirates as he believed his chances of encountering the fruit is best while there. One day, Thatch, commander of the Whitebeard Pirates' fourth division, found a Cursed Fruit. Recognizing it as the Dark-Dark Fruit, the very reason he joined the Roger Pirates in the first place for, Blackbeard killed Thatch to get the fruit and fled. Synopsis Trivia * The Swamp-Swamp Fruit is very similar to this fruit, as both of them create a limitless space where things can be stored. * All other Logia are divided amongst two types of elements: matter such ice and sand, and energy such as light and electricity. This fruit is the only one that, so far, does not fall into either categories. References External Links * Darkness - Wikipedia article about Darkness in general. * Gravity - Wikipedia article on about the force Blackbeard can control. * Dark Matter - Wikipedia article about the physics concept the Cursed Fruit's power may be based on. * Black Hole - Wikipedia article about Black Holes. * Black Holes - Imagine The Universe! article about Black Holes. * Pineapple - Wikipedia article about the actual fruit the Devil Fruit may be apparently shaped after. * Grapes - Wikipedia article about the actual fruit the Cursed Fruit may be apparently shaped after. Site Navigation Category:Cursed Fruits Category:Logia